


Why won’t it go away?

by friendlynikki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, practice fic or some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlynikki/pseuds/friendlynikki
Summary: Basically a practice fic, this was a challenge from my friends too.





	Why won’t it go away?

As her eyes started closing, she felt a presence watching her behind the curtains. She tucked herself in her warm, and snuggly blanket, trying to avoid the presence and sleep. But she couldn’t, it was bothering her and it was creeping her out. **What do i do?** **Should I go back to sleep? Oh god im going** **into a panic** **attack.** _Ohgodohgodohgod its coming closer. It wont go away.. Please go away..please let me sleep peacefully..I don’t want this happening again._.As she was trying to avoid the presence, she was suddenly grabbed by it, its arm around her waist and a rag on her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn’t, black spots were appearing as she struggled against the kidnapper. She stopped, knowing that she couldn’t escape, letting the mysterious substance she breathed kicked in, she felt _hopeless._


End file.
